pretty enough for you
by taco's bell
Summary: Eren is scared of thunderstorms. Rivaille doesn't help. [For Saradavinci1995. Fluff.]


**Warning:** Fluff. Modern AU. Prompt fic for **Saradavinci1995**. Feel free to suggest a better summary or title, anyone.

* * *

Lightning splits open the sky and spills its finding onto the earth below. The rain pelts against the roof of the car harshly, streaking against the glass. Eren closes his eyes, breathes slowly. Winces when the thunder claps across the sky again, wraps the blanket around himself more tightly. The driver's door opens and Rivaille slips in, shoving the umbrella behind him into the backseat. He closes the door with a sigh, scowls at his wet state.

"How can water be so filthy," he mutters to himself, examining his boots with a disgusted gaze. Slants a look to the shivering boy beside him in the passenger seat.

"Oi, I'm out in the rain getting wet and you're just gonna sit here?" Rivaille says, reaching for the blanket. Eren holds onto it tightly and Rivaille frowns in annoyance, pulls harder. The blanket falls from the boy's face. Rivaille falters.

Eren has his eyes closed tightly, arms around his knees in a locked position. Flinches when the thunder cracks loudly again, shivering. Rivaille blinks before he realizes.

"You're scared of thunderstorms?" Rivaille chuckles, "Just like this dog I once knew too. Now that I think about it you do share a lot of characteristics with it."

Eren doesn't answer, only buries his face in his knees, inhales, exhales. Rivaille sobers, sighs. Reaches over to pull the boy over onto his lap. Eren leans into his warmth immediately, and the older man throws the blanket over the boy's shoulders.

"Of all things to be scared of in this world," Rivaille starts, resting his chin in one hand as the other wraps around Eren's waist, "you choose thunderstorms."

Eren finally speaks up to defend himself, "Thunderstorms kill people! And we're in an abandoned car in the middle of nowhere, just waiting for it."

"I'm shivering in my filthy ass boots already, please don't continue," Rivaille drawls, almost rolls his eyes. Eren glares at him, flinches when lightning illuminates Rivaille's face, making the angles sharper, buries his face in the man's chest.

Rivaille watches as the boy brings the blanket up around his shoulders, shivering like a dog would with his tail between his legs.

"Tch," Rivaille says, cards his fingers through Eren's hair lazily, "you're really a dog, huh."

Eren doesn't answer and Rivaille sighs, leaning his head back up against the headrest, wraps both arms around the boy's waist. _Guess I might as well try to get some sleep._

When Rivaille wakes up, the lightning still kisses the sky and the thunder still cracks harshly. Eren is still awake, and the man can feel the other's lips against his neck, shivering.

"You were awake this whole time?" Rivaille asks, concerned, straightens. Eren doesn't look up but Rivaille feels cold lips press words into his skin.

_Someone had to._

"Tch, you annoying brat. It's been hours, go to sleep." Eren ignores him. Rivaille scowls. "Oi, don't ignore me."

Fingers snatch onto Eren's hair, pulls up. Rivaille stares at the flushed face for a moment before crushing his lips against Eren's. The boy responds weakly, too scared and nervous to do much else. Rivaille growls, frustrated, presses for a more appreciative response when the thunder interrupts. Eren starts, teeth smashing against Rivaille's, and wraps his arms around the older man's neck, straddling him and burying his face in his hair.

Rivaille rubs his mouth, anger pinching his expression. "That fucking hurt, you know."

"Sorry," Eren mumbles into Rivaille's hair, and the man softens, sighing.

"Just go to sleep."

"Okay."

Neither of them get any sleep.

**Extra:**

"You don't have to stay inside with me," Eren says, hand pressed firmly on both ears. Rivaille watches with a bored gaze as the boy stumbles at the crack of each firework.

"First thunderstorms, now this," Rivaille sighs, "it never ends with you."

Eren frowns, tucking his blanket around him, "No one asked you to stay, go if you want."

"Hm," Rivaille says, crosses his arms, "I understand thunderstorms. But why fireworks?"

Eren sighs as the fireworks seem to dull for a moment. "They remind me of thunder."

"It's just annoying cause I have to miss out on something so pretty. It would be nice to look at it for a while," Eren trails off, shrinking down onto his bed when the fireworks start again. Rivaille follows him, grasping the back of Eren's head, and pulling him up.

"Stop whining," Rivaille says. "Look at me. Only me. I'm pretty enough, aren't I?" He doesn't give the boy the chance to answer.


End file.
